The Bird Races
Plot Bugs reads that The Bird Races For roadrunners is coming up. Bugs & Lola meet up with Road Runner who is scared about entering the races because he thinks Wile E. Coyote will try to grab him wile racing. Bugs & Lola then train Road Runner so he can go as fast as he can at the day of the races. Later Daffy meets up with Wile E. Coyote who is planning to capture Road Runner & all the roadrunners in the race tommorow. He explains his life to Daffy & Daffy agrees to help him but it took some time for Daffy to get used to ACME props. At the day of the races Daffy catches & ties up all the roadrunners exept for 2. Road Runner & a pink female roadrunner named Nellie Runner. Wile E. then catches Road Runner just as he was about to win. Bugs (who was in the audeance w/ Lola) starts crying because of how Road would loose. Nellie then pulls over kicks Wile & rescues Road Runner & they fall in love & cross the finish line together. Then all the other roadrunners break free & start ninja fighting Wile E. & Daffy. After the fight Wile E. chases Daffy into the sun set to eat him (w/ Daffy saying "Meep Meep") Merrie Melody Down With the Chickens CGI Short Coyote Barfs Cast Doctor Bugs- Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote Teleram- Daffy Duck MrJoshbumstead- Road Runner, other roadrunners KitKat1984- Lola Bunny, Nellie Runner Quotes Daffy: (drunk) How much wood could a -hic- (faints) Bugs: Oh boy...(sarcastically) ---- Wile E: I will be your teacher, Wile E. Coyote: Super Genuis. Let me tell you about my life. When I was born my father told me to catch a roadrunner. I first saw the bird I was so hungry I chased him. But I always failed. ---- Bugs: Ok Mr. Runner from the bowling alley here to the arcade no stops I'm timing you. Road: Meep Meep (runs off) (Bugs & Lola walk to the arcade) Lola: You know I wonder if that bird will win. I mean hes so smart & fast he dosnt have to worry about some wild coyote really. Bugs: I get the point (sees Road at the arcade) WOW! I think your ready. ---- Wile E: Heres the plan Daffy. You catch all the other roadrunner's wile I go after the main roadrunner at the race. Daffy: What but I-I-I............Oh (forms into the shape of Pac-Man & dies like him) Bewewewewewewew whop whop! ---- Wile E: (grabs Road) Ha. I did it! I got him! I realy have him in my clutches! Woo hoo (dances around) Daffy: Good job teach! Bugs: (starts sobbing) Oh no Road Runner. I failed to help you win all because of Daffy teaming with that coyote (sobs) No! ---- (Nellie pulls over to a stop) Nellie: Meep Meep! (rushes to Wile E. ninja kicks him & she & Road stare at each other with hearts floating over there heads) Bugs & Lola: Awwwwww........ ---- Wile E: (cries loudly & sniffles) I'm a failure. Daffy: Aw don't cry teach. At least we still have thoes other roadrunner's (Road & Nellie untie the other roadrunner's) Green Road Runner: Meep Meep (translation: Get them!) Wile E: Oh no! (roadrunners beat up Daffy & Wile E as Road & Nellie crosses the finish line together holding wings) Wile: Hmm.. that's a shame but I like ducks too! ( laughs ) Daffy: (getting chased by Wile E.) As that stupid bird would say: Beep Beep! Tirivia This episode is simular to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "The Great Snail Race". This was the 2nd time Wile E. talked in The Looney Tunes Show. When Daffy learns Wile E. wants him to kidnap all the roadrunner's the duck forms into the shape of Pac-Man & dies just like Pac-Man (dissapering by folding himself up). This is the first appearance of Green RoadrunnerI Category:Episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon episodes Category:Hilarious Category:Comedy